


As Long As You Are By My Side

by Melanie_b



Category: Kabby fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kabby, The 100 5x02, the 100 season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 09:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14615031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_b/pseuds/Melanie_b
Summary: Continuation of the Kabby 5x02 scene where Abby forgives Marcus but their kiss is interrupted.





	As Long As You Are By My Side

Marcus’s back ached from hours of sitting on the cold floor. He shifted his weight to the right, trying to ease the numbness in his legs without twisting his handcuffed arm. Next to him Abby slept fitfully, her head resting against the hard metal pipe.

It was ironic, he thought. After weeks of Abby avoiding him at every turn, here she was practically handcuffed to him. Even though it was a horrible situation, part of him couldn’t help enjoying the fact that she was so close to him. She’d spoken more to him today than in the whole 6 weeks since she had woken up after the gassing, and he was grateful for any communication at all, even though most of their exchanges had been tense, to say the least. He wished he could take away her pain, make her feel whole again. But she couldn’t forgive herself for the things she’d had to do, and now she couldn’t forgive him for saving her life.

Guitar music filtered through from the mess, haunting notes echoing eerily through the farm. His heart filled with longing as he watched her sleep. Her breathing was ragged and sweat glistened on her forehead. 

He touched her arm lightly with his free hand and her eyes fluttered open. The emptiness in her expression when she looked at him hurt more than any physical wound he’d ever had. There was no trace of the love and trust that used to shine in eyes. She blinked at him, trying to focus.

“I couldn’t bear to lose you,” he whispered. “The world was ending before our very eyes, and I thought I could weather any storm as long as you were by my side.” He paused and she turned her head slightly to stare straight ahead, her face unreadable. 

“But you weren’t by my side, were you? Because you decided that you didn’t deserve what we had. That you didn’t deserve to live.”  
“I didn’t,” she said, her voice trembling but her expression impassive.

“How could you ever think that I would be able to carry you outside and shut the door? Abby, I’m sorry but I’m not that strong. I would do the same thing a thousand times.”  
He breathed deeply, steadying himself. 

“Did you ever regret - opening the door to save me?” he asked nervously. He needed to know even though he wasn’t sure he wanted to hear the answer. Surprised, she turned to look at him, heartache that he should even think that etched across her face, her eyes shining with tears. She shook her head.  
“No.”

It was barely more than a whisper, a fleeting syllable on her breath, but it filled his heart with hope. The tiniest of smiles tugged at the corners of his mouth. Encouraged by the sorrow in her eyes, he reached out to caress her cheek. His fingers rejoiced at the softness of her skin. She closed her eyes and, sinking into his touch, brought her hand up to cover his. 

When she opened her eyes and looked into his, what he saw there left him breathless. Love. Understanding. Forgiveness. His breath hitched as she leaned in to kiss him.

A loud banging startled them before their lips touched. He turned his head towards the door.  
“They’re trying to get in.” Abby trembled. “They’ll kill us all if they get that door open.”  
Marcus reached for her hand.  
“No.” He shook his head.  
“Octavia won’t let that happen.” They listened in stunned silence until the banging stopped. Clearly something or someone had distracted them. He let out a small sigh of relief.  
“Marcus, I-.”  
“Don’t,” he whispered. “It’s okay.” He didn’t want her to say sorry. Didn’t need to hear it.  
He reached out to stroke her hair, and Abby touched her forehead to his. His pulse raced at the proximity of her. It had been so long.  
“I miss you,” he murmured. “I can’t do this without you.”  
With that her lips were on his, at first hesitantly, then more and more urgently. She twisted her fingers into his hair and drew him towards her, deepening the kiss.  
“Abby...” he breathed as she finally pulled away from him.  
“I miss you too,” she whispered, a single tear sliding down her cheek.  
Wiping away the tear with his thumb, he kissed her again tenderly, then gathered her to him as best as he could, given that they were handcuffed to the pipe. The scent of her was addictive and he buried his face in her hair. He felt her relaxing against him, the tension of the last six weeks draining out of her.  
“We’re gonna be okay, you know,” he reassured her, holding her as tightly as he could. He never wanted to let her go.  
“Marcus, there are hundreds of angry grounder warriors outside the door and thousands of tons of rubble on top of us,” Abby mumbled into his shoulder. “I doubt very much we are going to be okay.”  
“We are,” he insisted, dropping a kiss onto her hair. “As long as we’re in this together, we’re going to be okay.”


End file.
